


Sweet Sun

by extrasolarish



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tea Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrasolarish/pseuds/extrasolarish
Summary: He was a warm breeze and cool grass and everything that reminded Sungjin of a good cup of tea





	Sweet Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @wentzify, I hope you like it!

Sungjin yawned as he poured hot water into the teapot from the kettle.

It had been another boring day of making tea for the old grandmas and grandpas that came into his shop for the traditional methods that he used. He decided to make lavender tea for himself, with a bit of lemon added to help him wake up and relax, as he wasn’t closing the shop for several more hours.

When the tea had steeped enough, he grabbed his favorite mug and inhaled the familiar scent of well made tea. He could feel his eyes drooping, and he decided it wasn't a terrible idea to rest his head on the counter.

When his eyes opened, the first thing he noticed was the gloominess outside and the long shadow that threw themselves onto the floor of his dark shop.

He bolted upright and rubbed his eyes, cursing himself for falling asleep.

The second thing he noticed was a man sitting in front of the counter looking at him with curious eyes, head resting in his hands.

The latter made him jump back in surprise. “Who are you?” He practically yelled. The man merely blinked catlike in response, and straightened up.

“Well, I was a customer, but when I saw how peacefully you were sleeping, I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

Sungjin blinked in surprise, the man’s voice was bubbles and warmth and reminded him of a flower tea that he couldn’t quite identify.

He seemed to be on the verge of laughing, his eyes becoming crescents as he smiled.

“Oh…”, Sungjin said quietly, “Do you still want something? I can make you a quick cup”.

As he asked, he couldn’t help his eyes from running up and down this strange warm man, with his bright smile and windswept hair, eyes that sparked with mirth and fingers that tapped out a silent beat on the counter.

He was glowing, his figure illuminated from the streetlamps outside.

His eyes settled back onto the man’s face when he let out a tinkling laugh, “No, it’s ok”, his voice made Sungjin tingle strangely, and he had the sudden urge to smile himself,

“You should really get yourself home”, he continued, “You look like hell…”, he squinted at the name tag pinned to Sungjin’s shirt, “Mister Sungjin”.

Sungjin nodded reflexively in response, unconsciously enjoying how the sound of his name echoed when the man said it.

The man got up then, “I promise I’ll come back”, his voice was tinkling again, “You owe me a cup because you ignored me this time, but I expect improved customer service next time”.

His face had a gentle pout to it, but his eyes were soft. Sungjin didn't know what to say as the man walked towards the door, his shoes clacking in the silence.

As he stepped out he paused, looking Sungjin in the face but didn't say anything.

After a second, he waved silently and turned onto the pavement, disappearing into the twilight.

Sungjin let out a long sigh that he didn't even know he had been holding, and he leaned back against the counter trying desperately to get his head back into some semblance of order. What in the world had just happened?

One minute he was sitting in his shop dully planning the next day of boredom, and suddenly a glowing smile and crescent eyes that crinkled with laughter had been shoved into his world.

He dumbly went about his routine of closing the shop, paying no mind to what he was doing.

He walked out and made his way down the street out of habit, his mind still a muddle of different thoughts. His feet took him to a familiar door, and he knocked gently when he realized where he was.

The man that answered was eating a sandwich as he gestured Sungjin into the house. He started talking while his mouth was still full about things that Sungjin didn't understand, like how his students didn't listen to him and how much he wished he could afford a new guitar.

Sungjin stared blankly at him and opened his mouth to speak when the man stopped his ranting for a breath, “Jae, what does it feel like to lose yourself?”, he asked quietly.

Jae blinked in surprise. “What do you mean ‘lose yourself’?”, he laughed loudly, “What happened?”. Sungjin contemplated this for a second, “I think I might have found a person that’s like tea”. He smiled up at his friend, “I’m not sure what this feeling is, but I do know that I feel warm and sweet, like I could take on the world”.

Jae was looking at him as if he was spouting Shakespeare, shaking his head in confusion.

He took another bite of his sandwich and opened his mouth to speak but Sungin quickly held up a hand, “Please swallow before you speak, I don’t want to get covered in your half chewed meat and cheese again”.

Jae nodded and chewed contemplatively. When he had finished he put down his meal and paused, “If this person makes you feel warm and sweet, I think you should do something about it”, he nodded decisively.

Sungjin cocked his head to the side, “What are you saying”, he said in confusion.

“Well you should tell them how you feel, how they remind you of tea, and how much that means coming from you”, Jae snorted out the last part, leaning back against the couch with laughter. Sungjin sighed in defeat, “I can’t help it, don’t make fun of me”.

Jae pointed at him, “The only way to get them is to tell them. See what happened to me and Brian? I waited and saw him with all of those other people, I was always there when he got his heart broken but never had the courage to do anything.”, he waved his hands in the air, “And what happened?”.

Sungjin cringed at the reminder of his friends troubled times, “You were miserable for years”, he replied.

“Yes! I was miserable, then I decided not to be and I put our friendship on the line and confessed”, he grinned triumphantly, “And where are we now?” he asked smugly.

Sungjin rolled his eyes, “You two are the most disgusting thing on the face of this grimy world. Especially you, at least Brian can keep his hands and lips to himself”.

Jae poked him, “I resent that” he huffed. Jae looked at the clock and groaned, “You had better get home. It’s late and I have to be up early tomorrow to instill the love of music into annoying young humans who would rather hit each other over the head with their recorders than learn about Beethoven or Bach”.

Sungjin groaned as well as he dragged himself to the door and trudged out, “See you later I guess”, he waved to Jae, walking heavily towards home.

His mind was still filled with a tinkling sound that played itself over and over again in the darkness, echoing the stars above, and the soft breeze that blew over him.

 

 

The next morning he woke to a stream of light pooling on his face, making his eyes burn. He mumbled some incoherent words about mornings and how dare the light do this to him and where was his teapot.

He made himself some toast and sipped the cooling liquid of his breakfast cinnamon bark tea. It wasn’t his best cup, but it was early and he didn’t feel like putting in the effort just quite yet.

The walk towards the shop was silent and thoughtful, as he watched the birds fly freely over the buildings, the flowers blooming in the cracks of the side streets.

Once he got there, he unlocked the door and set his bag in the back, grabbing his kettle and teapot on the way up to the counter.

  
He set about boiling some water as people started trickling in for their morning cups of tea. He also had some less traditional choices for the students of the nearby university who didn't care much for the traditional method.

When he had finished the last orders of bubble tea and organic smoothies, he set about wiping the counter down, and went back to his pantry for a different type of ingredient.

  
He looked over his collection of teas, trying to put his finger on the type he had thought of when the stranger had appeared yesterday. He narrowed it down to a flower tea, one that brought out a flavor of bright summer and warm tanginess, but other than that, he couldn't decide.

Shaking his head, he decided that there was nothing else to do. He would have to experiment with his tea and figure out what he needed.

He got started in the front, with tea bags and mixes spread all over. After a few hours of brewing several different types of flower teas, and even venturing into fruit tea before deciding that wasn't quite right, he put his teapot down in frustration, still not being able to find the perfect blend of flavors.

By the end of the day he had a list of ideas to try, and as he walked back to his house, he had a strange bounce to his step.

 

 

The next week passed by in a similar fashion. He would wake up, go to his shop, and spend his free time making tea, trying to recreate the sense of that man.

Sungjin had spent every day since that particular one looking up expectantly every time the door creaked open, always to be disappointed when it wasn’t the face he wished would appear.

And as if his mere wandering mind could summon him, the opening of the door and clicking of familiar steps made Sungjin look up from his work of cleaning that day’s cups and pots.

He smiled wide when the man sat down in front of him.

“You came back”, Sungjin said, slightly breathless.

“Of course I did”, the man replied, grinning, “I’m sorry it took so long, but my students had a recital, so I’ve been busy the past week”. Sungjin nodded, about to ask what he was a professor in exactly that he had students performing recitals, but before he could the man held out a hand.

“I’m Wonpil by the way, I feel like we should be introduced finally.” Sungjin shook his hand, the odd sunniness of the man, ah no Wonpil he should call him Wonpil now, flowing up his arm and settling somewhere near his heart.

“What kind of tea should I get you, mister professor?”, Sungjin said jokingly. Wonpil threw his head back at this and laughed, his eyes disappearing.

“I’ll take your peach blossom tea please”, he said still smiling, “I hear from the older professors that your shop is the place to go for traditional tea”.

Sungjin smiled behind his hand as he started to prepare the water and flowers for the tea. “I’m glad so many people appreciate good tea”, he said warmly, “It makes me happy to make it”.

When he turned around to get a cup, Wonpil was gazing at him with an open face that gleamed with admiration.

Sungjin blushed and ducked his head, “I’m sorry if that sounds cheesy”, he said embarrassed, “But it’s a passion of mine so it just comes out sometimes”. Wonpil nodded silently, but kept staring at Sungjin.

When the tea was prepared, he set it in front of the other man and waited expectantly for his judgement. Wonpil sipped the tea, and his face dissolved into pure bliss. “That’s the best tea I’ve had Sungjin”, he exclaimed, “If I ask, will you say your secret ingredient is love?”, he said mischievously.

Sungjin smiled wickedly, leaning forward onto the counter, closer to Wonpil,

“Of course I will, it was for you wasn’t it?”

Now it was Wonpil’s turn to blush and look away. Sungjin chuckled and started washing the rest of his dishes as Wonpil finished his tea.

They talked about nothing of importance, the fact that Wonpil was a professor of vocal performance at the university a couple of blocks away, how Sungjin had started his tea shop with the hope that more people would come to appreciate the traditional ways of tea making, and their shared love of awkward dancing.

With every word that Wonpil said, Sungjin could feel the sun growing brighter near his heart, getting warmer than he could have thought possible. How could he help it, when every time he made Wonpil laugh, he would elicit a sudden surge of brightness and the laugh that he sounded slowly set Sungjin on fire.

When they both finally looked outside, the darkness surprised them. Wonpil got up from his chair,

“I have to go grade some papers, but thank you for the delicious tea”, he said, “And the wonderful conversation”.

Grinning, he handed the teacup to Sungjin leaving a lingering touch as he brushed Wonpil’s hand.

Sungjin quickly rinsed out the cup, “It was nice of you to put up with my ramblings”, he said his eyes squinting down at the counter, oddly wistful at the thought of Wonpil leaving.

Wonpil made his way to the door, pausing as he had last time, but instead of leaving without a word, this time he gave Sungjin a smile that made the sun in Sungjin’s chest explode, leaving stars in it’s wake.

“I’ll come back again soon, Sungjin”, Wonpil said quietly, and Sungjin swore he saw the other man blush.

When he had left, Sungjin practically fell on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He was smiling so brightly he was worried he might pull a muscle.

The name ‘Wonpil’ was running in circles inside his head, bouncing around until it was deafening in his ears. He was in trouble.

 

 

After their introduction, Wonpil came to his shop nearly every day at closing time, and asked for a different tea each time.

They talked endlessly, each deftly skirting around the topic of soft touches here, flirtatious comments there, and the reason why they both lit up when they saw the other.

“So Wonpil, do you consider yourself enlightened to the old ways of tea?”, Sungjin tapped the other on the arm gently as he sat next to him.

Wonpil smiled, “I am, but I still think yours is the best”, he winked at Sungjin then, “Because you use love when you make me tea”.

Sungjin nodded seriously at that, “Yes, anything for you”.

Wonpil laughed, the soft tinkle echoing in the shop, making the stars that Sungjin had in his chest glint with happiness.

When Wonpil had finished his tea, he looked down at the ground, humming as if he wanted to say something.

“Sungjin, do you want to come on a walk with me tonight?”, he said quietly, “I mean it’s ok if you don’t want to but I thought maybe,”

Sungjin cut off his rambling with a nod, “Sure”, he said happily, “That sounds like a great idea”.

 

 

Sungjin locked up his shop, with Wonpil fidgeting next to him, looking anywhere but at his face.

Sungjin smiled to himself. He loved it when he could make Wonpil nervous and blush, it made it seem less nerve-wracking for himself when he knew they both were hesitant.

The walked into the mild night, both ignoring the way their hands brushed more often than could be put down as accidental. Sungjin kept stealing glances at Wonpil, admiring everything about his glowing face.

He had made up his mind, he would do it. And he did. He paused for a second and laced his fingers though Wonpil’s, keeping his red face looking straight forward.

Wonpil squeezed his fingers, seeming relieved that someone had finally taken the initiative.

His giggles rang in Sungjin’s ears, and he thought that he could do anything to be able to hear that sound for the rest of time that the stars he had grown accustomed to feeling would burn in the heavens.

They eventually stopped in a park, and Wonpil tugged on Sungjin’s hand to get him to sit down next to him on the grass.

Wonpil had his face turned towards the clouds and the moon that peeked out from behind them.

Sungjin had his face turned to their hands that were still entwined on the grass, his thumb brushing over Wonpil’s hand.

It was a beautiful hand, matching the rest of the man that Sugjin had come to realize that he had become dependent on in such a short time.

Wonpil was smiling at the feeling of Sungjin’s fingers, and he broke his gaze from the moon to Sungjin’s face, staring adoringly. Sungjin could feel the eyes on him, and he looked up, the soft eyes that he had woken up to all those weeks ago staring at him again.

His breath caught in his throat, “What are you doing to me Wonpil”, he asked lowly,

“Why do you make me think of the sun and the stars and a warm breeze and a calming tea?”, he sighed, “You make me warm with your brightness, then you comfort me like cool grass on a hot day”.

Those eyes were still looking at him, starting to crinkle up at the edges the way they did in their own adorable way. Wonpil brushed a hand to Sungjin’s cheek, tapping gently as he thought,

“I think it’s the same way that you remind me of a swelling chorus, a romantic ballad, and a strong opera declaring the freedom of nature”.

Sungjin blinked at that, he had never thought someone could think of him in that way. It made his heart spill over all of the feelings he had tried to keep to himself about the man sitting next to him.

He pushed Wonpil’s rustled hair to the side gently, “Thank you”, he whispered.

Wonpil pulled him close, and as Sungjin kissed him, he realized what the tea he had been looking for was.

He was a bright green tea with flashes of peach, fuchsia, and tropical fruit. The kind of taste that reminded one of springtime, and warm days running in the sun. He could get addicted to it.

 

 

Sungjin was boiling water when a university student walked up to the counter. She smiled at him and pointed to the chalkboard with the tea he offered on it,

“You never have any new teas, but what is this? A new recipe?”

Sungjin grinned, “It’s a new special blend, perfect for this hot weather”.

She nodded, “And why is there a heart next to the name?”, she asked curiously.

Sungjin blushed slightly, “Ah, because it has a special place in my heart”. The girl shrugged, but left with an approving thumbs up when she received her drink.

“A very special place”, Sungjin said, giggling to himself, “And I’m completely addicted”.  
‘Sweet Sun’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
